The present invention relates to an insert retention, gas tight seal for an electrical connector and more particularly to a solid metal annular ring gas tight seal which becomes an integral part of the connector housing for both the receptacle and the plug.
Expanding ring retainers for use in electrical connectors which provide limited movement and limited vibration deterioration of the connector insert are known.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,099,323, issued Jul. 11, 1978 to A. J. Bouvier, entitled "Method of Making Electrical Connector", describes an electrical connector having a ribbon-like laminate deformed in the space between the connector shell and an insert member and between the connector shell and a wafer to maintain the insert member and the wafer assembled one to another within the shell.
As disclosed in the Bouvier patent, this insert member is a thin laminate which can be mechanically deformed until it substantially fills the space between the shell and the insert. The laminate member is made of a matrix of screen-like material, for example a wire screen, impregnated with an epoxy or other thermal setting material. Specific embodiments of the Bouvier device comprise a matrix material having a bronze screen.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,799, issued Apr. 26, 1977 also to A. J. Bouvier, entitled "Electrical Connector", discloses wrapping a deformable laminate around the members within an electrical connector housing and inserting the assembled members with the laminate into a shell thereby affixing the connector inserts immovable in this application. In the second patent to Bouvier, the laminate is a screen-like material impregnated with an epoxy. The Bouvier device describes a laminate deformed wherein it substantially fills the space including an annular groove within the insert of the housing. The laminate is deformed prior to the insertion of terminals using a pressure tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,987 issued Nov. 3, 1987 to David O. Gallusser et al. entitled "Apparatus and Method for Retaining an Insert in an Electrical Connector", describes a deformable plastic strip longitudinally deformed and slotted within a longitudinal column of an electrical connector. The Gallusser et al. patent discloses an annular groove on the inner wall and the dielectric insert having an outer periphery disposed within the connector shell so that an annular passageway is provided between the shell and the insert thereby providing a retention arrangement for retaining the insert in the shell.
Further, this insert retention member in the Gallusser et al. patent, incorporates an insert tool to insert and maintain the insert between the connector shell and the dielectric insert. The Gallusser et al. device incorporates the use of a dielectric material such as a plastic because of the conductive path which occurs between the insert assembly and the shell when a copper mesh epoxy laminate or metal ring staking is used.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,832, entitled "Retaining an Insert in an Electrical Connector", issued Jul. 28, 1987 to Stephen Punako et al., discloses a tubular sleeve of deformable plastic longitudinally slotted defining longitudinal columns having leading edges. The annular passageway formed between the connector insert and shell allows the longitudinal columns to collapse accordion style thereby radially wedging and locking in the columns in the passage and retaining the insert within the shell.
In the Punako et al. device, an electrical connector having a metal shell includes an annular groove within the interior wall of the shell, wherein the dielectric insert has an outer periphery disposed within the shell so that there is an annular passageway between the shell and the insert.
The Punako et al. retention arrangement includes a thermoplastic material retention member longitudinally slotted along its front face providing a plurality of axially weakened columns that terminate in a leading edge such that each column can curl back 180.degree. upon themselves to lock the forward end portion of each respective column. Each axially weakened column is forward of the respective column medium portion such that each column is weakened to collapsibly fold and stack in accordion-like fashion forming radial folds. These columns are then curled and folded after the leading edges have engaged in an axial wall of the annular groove at the end of the passageway, and the curled folded column portions interface and wedge in the passageway around the annular passageway thereby retaining the insert within the shell.
It is a long held industry problem of the insulating insert moving within the electrical connector, thereby causing a deterioration of the insert and a loss of electrical interface connection due to the heavy vibration of equipment supporting the connectors.
Connectors which are necessary for use in heavy construction, for example, require a retaining system which can maintain the integrity of the connector insert without movement because movement of the inserts or deterioration of the inserts results in a misalignment of the fully mated connector.